If I Never Knew You
by 4-eyedDragon
Summary: SONGFIC to "If I Never Knew You" from Disney's Movie, Pocohantas. The burial of Fred is now over, and Harry and Ginny have a moment alone. A little more fluffy than planned, but still good. COMPLETE! Lyrics and characters not mine! HPGW, obviously


**If I Never Knew You**

Harry watched from the distance as tears rolled down her cheeks at Fred's burial. He couldn't help but feel responsible. He was responsible for many deaths, but this was the worse of the guilt he had felt. The Weasleys were practically his family, and he had gotten one of them killed. Whenever Harry tried to apologize, Molly or Arthur-even George-refused to let Harry believe he was at fault. That didn't mean he didn't still believe it.

The burial service was over, but the Weasley's stayed later than anyone else to mourn Fred's death. Molly was shaking in Arthur's arms. The one person missing was Ginny. A second later, she was next to Harry.

"Ginny, listen-"

"No, Harry. You listen. Mum and Dad told me you are constantly blaming yourself for each and every death from the Battle of Hogwarts. Stop it. Ask anyone in the wizarding world who lost a family member or friend...no one blames you except yourself. You are not any of the Death Eaters that killed people, you are not Voldermort, _you are not responsible_! Do you understand that Harry? None of this is your fault. The wizarding world is thanking you, you just won't accept it! You got rid of the biggest threat in the world...for good!"

"Ginny-"

"I'm not finished, Harry" Ginny said "I refuse to allow you to continue not seeing me"

"Ginny, no" Harry said

"Harry, you broke it off because you didn't want Voldermort to use me! And now he can't! He never can! He's gone! _You_ did that."

"He may be dead, but he still has followers"

"And if they try anything, I'll jinx them, and alert the Aurors. I'm not stupid Harry. If you keep on refusing to date me because I am in a little danger, then you will die alone."

"Maybe that is for the best!" Harry snapped "Maybe that is what I want!"

"You don't mean that" Ginny said

"How do you know?" he asked, and turned away from her.

"Harry, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want to date me. Tell me you don't love me and you don't have any feelings for me. At all. If you can say that, I'll drop this, and let you apologize for Fred's death"

Harry looked at Ginny's eyes, and opened his mouth, trying to form the words. Nothing came out.

"I'm waiting, Harry" Ginny said, her hands were on her hips in a very Molly-ish way.

"I can't say it"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not true. I feel completely different about you"

"Tell me how you feel Harry. No one else is close enough to hear you. It's just you and me. Tell me"

Harry took a deep breath

"_**If I never knew you**_

_**If I never felt this love**_

_**I would have no inkling of**_

_**How precious life can be**_

_**And if I never held you**_

_**I would never have a clue**_

_**How at last I'd found in you**_

_**The missing part of me**_"

Ginny smiled, and new tears formed in her eyes as she heard his words. Harry could tell these tears were tears of joy.

"Keep talking Harry, keep telling me how you feel"

"_**In this world so full of fear**_

_**Full of hate and lies**_

_**I can see the truth so clear**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**So dry your eyes**_

_**And I'm so grateful to you**_

_**I'd have lived my whole life through**_

_**Lost forever**_

_**If I never knew you**_"

Ginny smiled at Harry

"There you have it."

"Yes, I have it. I have the truth. Now, it's my turn to tell you something"

"What?" Harry asked

"_**If I never knew you**_

_**I'd be safe, but half as real**_

_**Never knowing I could feel**_

_**A love so strong and true**_

_**I'm so grateful to you**_

_**I'd have lived my whole life through**_

_**Lost forever**_

_**If I never knew you**_"

_**I thought our love would be so beautiful**_

_**Somehow we'd make the whole world bright**_

_**I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong**_

_**all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night**_

_**But still my heart is saying, we were right.**_

Harry cut Ginny off at this point, and kissed her. She returned the kiss with a deep passion. Finally, they broke away. Ginny continued where she left off.

"_**If I never knew you**_

_**I would have no inkling of**_

_**If our time has gone too fast**_

_**How precious life can be...**_

_**I've lived at last**_

_**I though our love would be so beautiful**_

_**Somehow we'd make the whole world bright**_

_**I thought our love would be so beautiful**_

_**We'd turn the darkness into light**_

_**And still my heart is saying we were right**_

_**And if I never knew you**_

_**I'd have lived my whole life through**_"

"_**Empty as the sky**_" Harry said

"_**Never knowing why**_" Ginny continued

"_**Lost forever**_" Harry continued, and Ginny chorused him on his next thought.

"_**If I never knew you**_"

Harry pulled Ginny close, and kissed her with more passion that Ginny expected he had for her. She easily matched the passion. They stayed like this for a few minutes, until they heard clapping

They broke away, and turned, seeing the entire Weasley family and Hermione standing there

"Oh Ginny, dear!" Molly said, clearly thrilled with her only daughter

"About time mate!" Ron said

Even George smiled "It took you two long enough...Fred and I had a bet going...he would have won"

Harry was breathing hard from the lack of oxygen he had gotten while kissing Ginny. The next thing he did surprised everyone-including himself "Ginerva Molly Weasley?"

"Yes?" she asked, puzzled

"Will you give me the honor of becoming Mrs. Harry Potter"

Ginny gasped "Marriage? You...want me to marry you?"

"Yes" Harry said "And I don't want to wait. I don't want anyone to take you away from me"

"No one could ever do that Harry. Of course I'll marry you!"

Harry stood up, and resumed kissing Ginny


End file.
